Falling Inside The Black
by MagicTime
Summary: Spoilers saison deux. Sam et Dean, affrontant le destin de ce premier. Une promesse brisée, un démon heureux... OS


**Fic:** Falling Inside The Black

**Auteur:** MagicTime

**Spoilers:** Saison deux, jusqu'à l'épisode 11, environ. La suite sort de mon imagination, bien que quelques paroles soient sorties de l'épisode 14, "Born Under A Bad Sign"...

**Personnages:** Sam & Dean. Mais, pas de slash... Mention de Bobby et de John, si mes souvenirs sont exacts...

**Genre: **Drama/Angst, comme je sais si bien le faire...

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, malheureuseument, ainsi que l'histoire. Je ne touche absolument rien pour écrire tout ce tas d'idioties, et encore heureux pour les créateurs de la série (Imaginez qu'ils devraient payer toutes les personnes créant une quelconque fic sur le net...)

J'ai écrite cette fic juste après avoir vue l'épisode 2.11 "Playthings", il y a déjà quelques semaines. Il est donc normal qu'il y ait quelques petites ressemblances avec d'autres épisodes, dans le début. Et, comme à ce moment là, les photos promotionelles de l'épisode 14 étaient nombreuses, j'en ai tirée mes propres conclusions...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP

-Dean...

Deux frères au bord d'une route. L'un essaye de fuir. L'autre tente de le rattrapper. Dean et Sam Winchester. Tous les deux ont vus des choses horribles, des choses venus droit de l'Enfer. Il est donc normal qu'ils n'aient jamais eut une vie banal. Le premier s'est toujours contenté de la chasse aux démons. Le deuxième a toujours voulu une vie normale, loin du surnaturel. Dean a toujours était très proche de son père. Sam a tout fait pour qu'il le renie. De ces faits, les frères Winchester pouvaient paraitre bizarre et assez éloignés l'un de l'autre, à tous les points. Sauf la peur. La terreur qu'ils éprouvent lorsque l'un apprend que l'autre est mal en point. Et c'est cette peur, ce malaise qu'épprouve Dean, lorsqu'il repense à ce que son père lui a dit à propos de Sam, avant de mourrir.

-Dean! Arrête toi deux minutes et explique-moi!

L'ainé des frères Winchester s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers son petit frère, essayant de cacher son appréhension.

-Ecoute, Sam... C'est pas une bonne idée que...

-Eh! C'est de ma vie dont tu parles! Qu'est ce que t'as dis papa?

Dean déglutit difficilement devant le regard insistant de son frère. Il marcha jusqu'à la barrière pour s'y accouder, regardant d'un air absent le paysage. Sam resta là où il était, patientant tant qu'il le pouvait en attendant la réponse de son frère. Enfin, après deux bonnes minutes de silence, Dean se décida.

-Ecoute... Je voulais d'abord te dire que je serais toujours là pour toi, qu'importe la situation ou... Qu'importe les choix que tu feras et ce que tu pourras faire... Plus tard...

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais d'une façon qui ne dissimulait en aucun point son inquiétude.

-Arrête de dire des choses pareilles... On dirait que tu vas m'annoncer que je vais devenir un démon...!

Il éclata de rire, s'attendant sûrement à ce que Dean le suive, mais s'interrompit quelques secondes plus tard en constatant le regard accablé de tristesse de son frère.

-Attends un peu... Je...

-Papa m'a dit qu'il fallait que je veille sur toi... Au risque que tu deviennes "quelque chose" que je devrais chasser... Et, si jamais tu devenais mauvais... Papa m'a dit que je ne devais pas hésiter à te tuer...

"_J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour toi et les personnes comme toi, Sammy..."_

Dean fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le manque de réaction de son frère. Sam restait immobile, le regard fixé sur son frère. Au final, il se demandait réellement si son frère n'avait pas une nouvelle vision...

-Eh, Sam...

-Il... Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre?

-Que je devrais te proteger et c'est...

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me proteger de ça.

Sam se retourna et s'éloigna, marchant vers l'impala. Dean soupira et fit de même. Néanmoins, au lieu de remonter dans la voiture, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées sur la route, laissant son frère complétement stupéfait.

-Sam! Qu'est-ce que tu...?

-Laisse moi seul!

Dean soupira et s'assit sur le capot de sa voiture. Après quelques minutes passées à regarder les alentours, il se releva et jeta avec force sa bouteille, autrefois remplie de bière, dans la rivière qui bordait la route, laissant la colère l'emporter sur lui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Promets moi que... Si jamais je deviens mauvais... Tu n'hésiteras pas à me tuer...

-Arrête, Sam. Tu es complétement saoul et...

-Promets moi...

Sam lui attrappa fermement le bras, forçant son frère à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Dean remarqua les larmes qui stagnaient dans les yeux verts de son petit frère. Larmes et douleur. Il déglutit péniblement et hocha lentement la tête, regrettant déjà ce qu'il allait dire...

-Ok. Je te le promets, Sammy.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire, mais les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir être ravalées. Dean poussa son frère sur le lit, celui-ci se laissant faire, se contentant simplement de le regarder.

-Dors. Demain, ça sera oublié...

Il s'assit sur le lit où était allongé Sam, celui-ci étant déjà tombé dans les bras de Morphée... Dean sourit légèrement et passa une main dans les cheveux trop longs de son frère, comme il le faisait quand tout deux étaient encore enfants.

-J'arriverais à te proteger. Quoi qu'il arrive.

_"Du moins, je l'espère..._"

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Détaches moi, immédiatement!

Dean jeta un regard vers Bobby, qui se contenta de le lui rendre avec un hochement de la tête. L'ainé des enfants Winchester déglutit et tourna la tête vers son petit frère, attaché sur une chaise au beau milieu de la pièce, ses yeux autrefois verts devenus entièrement noirs, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres...

-Non.

Sam jeta un regard noir à son frère et Dean ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il était clair que, si jamais il osait détacher son frère, il aurait à peine le temps de prendre son revolver que celui-ci l'aurait déjà tué... Soudainnement, l'air se refroidit. Les lumières se mirent à vaciller et les objets à trembler. Le sourire de Sam s'aggrandit encore et, alors que Dean commençait à reculer, se doutant que quelque chose d'assez mauvais se préparait, toutes les fenêtres de la cabane explosèrent, envoyant des éclats de verre sur Bobby et Dean. Lorsque ce dernier reprit ses esprits, son regard se dirigea vers son frère. Seulement, celui-ci, au lieu de se trouver attaché à la chaise, était face au jeune chasseur, pointant un revolver sur lui.

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas me proteger de ça...

Dean ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer quelque chose, mais s'abstient, se contentant de regarder son frère, droit dans les yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire de pur défi.

-Tu ne le feras pas...

-On parie?

Un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, Sam appuya sur la détente.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Enfin, il reprit conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer, à nouveau. La lumière était vive et, malgré ses paupières closes, elle arrivait toujours à lui brûler désagréablement les yeux. Puis, ce fut le bruit. Un vacarme assourdissant. Dans tout ce tapage, il crut reconnaitre des sirènes. Pompiers, police...? La cacophonie était telle qu'il ne parvenait pas à en savoir plus. Son crâne semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Où était-il? Que se passait-il? Incapable d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, il se mit à déplacer ses mains sur le sol, juste pour avoir ne serait-ce un indice de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La migraine qui l'avait assaillie était si forte qu'elle l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il tatonna autour de lui pendant encore quelques secondes, quand ses doigts touchèrent un objet froid et métallique. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se demandait bel et bien ce qu'il faisait avec un revolver à portée de main... Celui-ci n'était-il pas dans sa veste, un peu plus tôt...? Laissant l'arme là où elle était, et ayant bel et bien l'attention d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, il allait se redresser lorsque sa main droite toucha un liquide poisseux, sur le sol... Aussitôt, ce fut la panique...

-Dean Winchester?

Il ouvrit les yeux, malgré la douleur, et vit le plafond, en premier lieu. Cette chose... Ce cercle... Etait-il chez Bobby? Alors qu'il fronçait à nouveau les sourcils, indifférent sur le fait que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre et qu'un policier en uniforme claquait des doigts devant son visage, en essayant d'attirer son attention. Enfin, il baissa les yeux et remarqua enfin l'inconnu, qui soupira et afficha un air grave.

-Vous êtes bien Dean Winchester?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de parler. Le policier se redressa et fit un geste derrière son épaule. Aussitôt, deux de ses collègues l'empoignèrent et le relevèrent de force. Il voulut protester, mais ce qu'il découvrit le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il se souvenait. Sa promesse, Sam devenu "mauvais", son frère essayant de le tuer, le réflexe qu'il avait eut en prenant son propre revolver...

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Dean Winchester, je vous arrête pour tortures, sequestration et pour les meurtres de Emily Donovan et de Sam Winchester... Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Un avocat...

Dean n'écouta pas la suite. Les yeux fixés sur le corps de son petit frère, il vit des images défiler, comme lorsque qu'on meurt, selon la légende... Sam et lui lorsque tout deux étaient encore enfants, avant qu'il ne parte à l'université, juste après la mort de Jessica... Il ne retint pas ses larmes, les laissant couler sur ses joues, tandis qu'on le mennotait et qu'on l'emmenait à l'extérieur. Comment avait-il pu? Comment avait-il pu faire cela, alors qu'il avait été si sûr de pouvoir sauver Sam...? On le fit monter dans une voiture de police, ce qui l'empêcha d'apercevoir, une minute de plus, les regards dégoûtés, haineux, stupéfaient... Comment un si beau et si gentil jeune homme pouvait avoir tué son propre frère, en n'ayant aucune raison valable comme de l'auto-défense, par exemple...? Dean John Winchester avait faillit à sa mission. Il devait réunir sa famille: il avait échoué. Il devait sauver son père: il avait échoué. Il devait protéger Sammy: il avait échoué. Il devait le tuer: il avait réussit...

L'agent Taylor frissonna en entendant le suspect se mettre à rire. Un rire froid, sans joie, qui donner la chair de poule... Un rire de dément. Il se tourna vers son co-équipier, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Super... Psychopathe et fou furieux. Tout à fait comme on nous l'a décrit...

Taylor jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et salua d'un signe de la tête le témoin, assit sur le perron, regardant fixement leur voiture. C'était lui qui avait appellé la police, signalant qu'un fou furieux était entré chez lui et avait tué un de ses amis.

-Pauvre type... Vraiment pas de chance qu'il ait été au milieu de tout ça. C'est quoi son nom déjà...?

-Bobby. Bobby Wiles.

Keller passa une main dans ses cheveux et mit le contact.

-Et, c'est partit pour un séjour dans le couloir de la mort, monsieur Dean Winchester...!

Le rire de Dean finit par disparaitre et une impassabilité affligeante suivit les paroles des deux agents. Il tourna, lentement, la tête vers Bobby, toujours près de la maison. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres et, à la stupéfaction de Dean, ses yeux devinrent jaunes. Le Démon... C'était lui... Dean se laissa retomber au fond de son siège, le visage toujours tourné vers l'extérieur, alors que la voiture de police avançait déjà vers la prison du comté. Au loin, il lui semblait même entendre le rire du Démon, et son sourire vainqueur lui hantait l'esprit...


End file.
